


Si volvieran...

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dubious Consent, Friendship, M/M, Suspense, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiryu recibió una inusual e inesperada visita. La larga cabellera negra le cubría parte del rostro, aunque de todos modos la poca luz en el cuarto solo le permitía ver el contorno de la figura. Él solo quería un poco de compañía y por eso había ido en búsqueda del hombre que, en antaño, había sido un enemigo y le había enseñado el significado de la palabra “amistad”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Si volvieran los dragones** _

_**(…)** _

Una noche por demás extraña, en donde la luna se encontraba cubierta por unas nubes densas que le impedían brillar, Shiryu recibió una inusual e inesperada visita. Estaba profundamente dormido, pero despertó a causa de un frío intenso provocado por la ventana abierta que él, personalmente, se había asegurado de cerrar antes de acostarse.

Por reflejo se cubrió con la manta gruesa hasta la cabeza, pero enseguida la hizo a un lado cuando notó una figura masculina en el marco del ventanal. Asombrado y alarmado por no haber reaccionado como correspondía a la invasión, atinó a investigar con recelo.

—¿Quién eres? —El Santo de Athena se incorporó en la cama, atento, a la espera de algún ataque sorpresivo por parte del otro, pero lejos de eso, el hombre de contextura mediana, se mantuvo sentado de forma desprolija con una pierna colgando y la otra ligeramente doblada— Te hice una pregunta. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Volvió a inquirir impaciente aunque curioso por la pasiva posición del invasor.  
—Lo siento, Dragón Shiryu —habló por fin el hombre, de manera lenta y pausada—, no fue mi intención alarmarte. —Una larga cabellera negra le cubría parte del rostro, aunque de todos modos, la poca luz en el cuarto solo le permitía a Shiryu ver el contorno de la figura.  
—¿Qué quieres, que haces aquí? —Al notar que su interlocutor tenía conocimiento de su rango como Santo, el Dragón salió de la cama y se puso de pie dispuesto a un enfrentamiento; por fortuna su diosa se encontraba segura y a salvo en el Santuario.  
—No soy un enemigo. Aunque en antaño lo fui. —El hombre se incorporó sentándose con comodidad en el marco de la ventana, dejando de esa manera las piernas colgando—. Solo vine a platicar contigo.  
—¿C-Conmigo? —Algo extraño había en ese joven, en el tono de voz y en los movimientos, algo que le aconsejaba en su interior al prudente Dragón serenarse y escucharlo.  
—Sí. Mi nombre es Alesky —dijo el ser, poniéndose de pie con lentitud y ocupando toda la extensión de la ventana—. Espero no incomodarte. No tengo intenciones de lastimarte. Solo vine en busca de compañía.

Una tristeza inundó el corazón del Santo, una angustia inconmensurable que fue apoderándose con lentitud de su espíritu. Fue el tono empleado por quien se hacía llamar Alesky o quizás la persona, pero algo contagió a Shiryu de un sentimiento oscuro de agonía y soledad, como si fuera maldecido.

—¡¿Qué…?! —Se alarmó el Dragón al notar que su invasor daba la vuelta para saltar e irse por donde había venido—¡¿Te irás?!  
—Debo irme —dijo Alesky—, pero volveré. Si así lo deseas.

El Santo de Athena asintió despacio. ¿Los motivos? Ni él los conocía, no sabía por qué había reaccionado tan pasivo, tan sumiso, ni por qué había aceptado sin más la visita de un perfecto extraño, mucho menos entendía de dónde venía ese desconsuelo que se había apoderado de su alma. Solo sabía que lo volvería a ver.

Alesky sonrió al ver que lo había conseguido.

—¿Por qué no puedes quedarte? —Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, ¿Shiryu había preguntado eso? ¿En verdad quería quedarse en compañía de ese hombre o solo actuaba impulsado por un irrefrenable deseo oculto en lo más profundo de su ser?

Alesky en respuesta miró hacia la puerta del Dragón y sin responder se dejó caer por el hueco de la ventana. El Santo de Athena corrió hasta dicho lugar y al observar el césped, esperando encontrarse con un cadáver, se sorprendió al ni siquiera poder ver por ningún lado a su visitante nocturno. Alesky, con extrema rapidez prácticamente se había esfumado. Todo ocurrió en escasos segundos, la puerta se abrió y Shiryu comprendió en parte el porqué de una huida tan fugaz, en parte pues ¿de qué escapaba el visitante?

—Shiryu —dijo Seiya entrando al cuarto de su amigo y prendiendo la luz al paso para encontrarlo de espaldas y mirando por la ventana—. Sé que estás cansado, pero vamos a ver una película de terror, ¿bajas?  
—¿Eh? —solo pudo pronunciar el Dragón confundido.  
—Ikki, aunque no lo creas, por pedido de Shun, hizo pochoclos para todos. —El Pegasus notó el inusual comportamiento del otro— ¿Qué pasa, Shiryu? ¿Hablabas con alguien? Me pareció escuchar voces...  
—Una pregunta a la vez, Seiya —dijo el pelilargo risueño, su amigo prácticamente no había respirado entre palabra y palabra—. No me pasa nada. Y sí, estaba hablando por el móvil —mintió a lo último. ¿Por qué lo hacía? En su interior sintió que era lo más conveniente.  
—¿Vienes?

Se conformó a medias con la respuesta del mayor, el rostro confuso y la actitud por demás extraña daban qué pensar. Estaba de pie frente a la ventana abierta de par en par en pleno invierno. No daba la sensación de que todo estuviera bien.

—¿Qué verán? —Se resignó Shiryu cerrando con pestillo dicha ventana.  
— _La reina de los condenados_ —respondió el Pegasus con efusividad.  
—Pero, Seiya... esa película no es de terror. —El Dragón lanzó una risa incrédula al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la cama.  
—A Shun y a mí nos dan miedo las películas de vampiros —aseguró Seiya con cara de pavor, abriendo los ojos cuanto pudo y asintiendo con la cabeza reiteradas veces.  
—¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que los vampiros no existen? —preguntó el pelilargo en son de reproche mientras se acostaba en la cama.  
—Eso crees tú, pero Shun y yo...  
—Ya. Lo sé —interrumpió Shiryu la segura y extensa perorata de su amigo sobre la existencia de esos seres—. Y en tal caso son Santos de Athena, no deberían temerles a esas cosas.  
—Pero que seamos Santos no quita que seamos humanos —argumentó consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte del otro.

El Dragón sonrió enternecido al ver que el Santo más aguerrido de Athena tenía sus miedos y fobias. ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo? ¿Que el Santo del Pegasus, quien había luchado innumerables veces contra enemigos que harían temblar a cualquiera, le temiera a los vampiros, fantasmas y cucarachas?

Pero por supuesto que el pequeño de los Kido tenía serios argumentos, pues por mas Santo que fuera, ¿cómo haría para atravesar con el _Pegasus ryu sei ken_ a un fantasma? ¿Y a los vampiros, que son inmortales? Ni hablar de las cucarachas; esos bichos terroríficos salidos de una película de Hitchcock, como solía calificarlos él; y pensar que esa estúpida fobia comenzó cuando de pequeño había visto una película en blanco y negro sobre una cucaracha gigante que comía personas y desde entonces se quedó traumatizado, aunque Ikki tuvo auténtica importancia en dejarle un trauma a Seiya, pues lo ha atormentado desde pequeño con ese tema y aun a los diecisiete años seguía persiguiéndolo por la mansión con uno de esos bichos atrapados entre los dedos, riéndose a mas no poder al ver a un Santo de Athena _orinarse_ en los pantalones por una insignificante e inofensiva criatura de la naturaleza, ¡pero ni matarlas podía el Pegasus del terror que les tenia!

—¿Vienes o no? —volvió a inquirir el Pegasus con ojos de ternero degollado.  
—Estoy cansado. De veras —respondió el pelilargo tapándose con sus frazadas—. Además a esa película ya la vi. Es muy mala.  
—Oh, está bien. —Seiya decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo—. Como quieras. Si te arrepientes, estamos abajo. —Caminó hasta la puerta, apago la luz de a su amigo y atinó a irse, pero antes de cerrarla del todo, volvió a abrirla asomando solo la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Si me da mucho miedo... ¿puedo…? —Le daba mucha vergüenza hacer un pedido semejante.  
—Sí, Seiya —concedió Shiryu asintiendo despacio y con una cálida sonrisa—, si Ikki no se ofende, puedes venir a dormir conmigo.  
—No tendría por qué ofenderse. Es él, el que no quiere —espetó el Pegasus algo molesto con la siempre negativa del Phoenix.

Lo cierto es que le hartaba compartir la cama con él luego de ver una película de terror. ¡Imagínense lo que sería dormir con un, de por sí, revoltoso Seiya! Era algo insoportable, entre que se movía mucho, lloraba entre sueños por las pesadillas, robaba las frazadas y cuando por fin se quedaba dormido, roncaba ¿tener que soportarlo encima con miedo? No, Ikki prefería compartir la cama con Radamanthys, Aiakos y Minos, los tres juntos, antes que con el Pegasus.

Esa noche, el Dragón se quedó dormido con esa sensación de vacío. Seiya no apareció, por lo visto la película no le había dado tanto miedo. Pasó esa noche atípica y pasaron muchas más, en donde siguió recibiendo la visita de Alesky quien, si bien no se dejaba ver, mantenía largas conversaciones con el otro.

Por algún motivo que desconoció, Shiryu en ningún momento se sintió amenazado por el invasor, sino todo lo contrario; nunca nadie la había inspirado tanta confianza y seguridad en tan poco tiempo.

En esos diálogos que los nuevos amigos mantenían, Alesky le contó sobre su pasado, le contó que era polaco, que provenía de una región llamada Kashube y que no tenía familia, de hecho ni siquiera amigos, estaba solo en mundo. El Dragón sintió empatía, ya que ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, pues si bien contaba con sus amigos, el Santo de Athena ni siquiera tenía un hermano.

Fue Shun el primero en notar algo extraño en Shiryu, es que ya era muy notaria la tristeza. Andrómeda podía ver a través de las pupilas del Dragón una infinita angustia y melancolía, si bien nunca había sido hombre de muchas palabras, el pelilargo había adoptado una actitud silenciosa y contemplativa; se la pasaba largas horas, durante el día, observando el amplio ventanal de la sala principal de la mansión.

Pero las cosas cambiaron una noche, aquel ser que se le hacía extrañamente familiar a Shiryu, se dejó ver por pedido del mismo dando a conocer su verdadera identidad. En la amplia y silenciosa mansión todos dormían entrada la noche.

—¡Tú! —exclamó el Santo de Athena estupefacto luego de encender el velador y observar con detenimiento cada facción del otro.  
—Tanto tiempo, Shiryu —dijo Alesky sonriendo con calidez al ver la reacción de su compañero; ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Shiryu y este estiró la mano para acariciarle la pálida piel de aspecto demacrado.  
—Dragón Negro —balbuceó el Dragón ido por completo; su nuevo amigo cerró los ojos motivado por el tenue contacto— ¿No habías...? —Dudó un instante.  
—Sí —confirmó adivinando la pregunta—, he muerto, pero regresé... para verte, Shiryu —continuó con melódica voz, abriendo los ojos para clavar las pupilas acongojadas en su nuevo amigo.  
—Qué... sorpresa. —Fue lo único que pudo acotar el Santo de Athena tragando saliva a causa de la impresión. No se cuestionaba los motivos de la resurrección del otro y ni tampoco le preocupaba, lo único que importaba era saber que estaba allí, tenerlo con él, a su lado.  
—Oh, Shiryu —susurró Alesky tomando la mano de Shiryu entre las suyas con profunda ternura y angustia en la voz. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y ladeó la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro que espera ansioso las caricias anheladas de su dueño—. No sabes lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó el Dragón sin poder armar una oración coherente. Llevó la otra mano y le acarició el lacio y negro cabello— ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
—Tú me has enseñado el sentido de la palabra "amistad", sin embargo no lo he podido sentir nunca en carne propia. —Sin soltar la mano del Santo, el Dragón Negro exhaló un gemido apenas audible y abrió esos extraños ojos.

La primera vez en su vida que Shiryu veía unos ojos tan negros, tan profundos. Las pupilas destilaban soledad, miedo y rencor... El Dragón retiró la mano alarmado, entre asustado y atento a los movimientos del otro. El Dragón negro bajó la vista, escondiéndose de una mirada inquisidora e interrogativa que le dolía en el alma, si era que la tenía, claro.

Dolido por causar esa reacción, Shiryu acercó más el cuerpo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de Alesky, este levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Shiryu lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

El Dragón Negro sonrió complacido y satisfecho por la reacción de su nuevo amigo, llevó sus largos dedos cubiertos por unas uñas puntiagudas a la espalda del otro Dragón y acarició con lentitud la larga cabellera que colgaba. Shiryu cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del invasor; un aroma extraño a tierra y muerte inundó sus sentidos, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Alesky lo aferró por la cintura y Shiryu no pudo contra eso, incorporó la cabeza para mirar una vez más al hombre, pero algo le llevó a cometer una locura, impulsado por una fuerza desconocida, el Dragón unió la boca con los labios del otro y cuando hicieron contacto, un suave beso dio comienzo; un roce casi inocente, apenas perceptible.

Ese beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado; lo que había comenzado como una caricia de bocas, ahora era una lucha de lenguas, afanosas por redescubrirse mutuamente, ansiosas por saborear lo prohibido y desconocido.

Ya no hubo vuelta atrás para Shiryu, ya era demasiado tarde para volver, y se dejó vencer por el Dragón Negro.

La espalda reposaba tranquilamente en su propia cama, sobre él, un antiguo enemigo que supuestamente había muerto en combate y por sus propias manos, se encontraba con el torso desnudo dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con su indefensa persona.

Shiryu solo pudo suspirar largamente a medida que su invasor le retiraba cada prenda, cooperó sumiso levantando los brazos cuando intentó quitarle la camiseta. Le abrió las piernas y le hizo elevar la cintura para poder hacer lo mismo con el pantalón.

Alesky sonrió al ver la excitación en el miembro de su joven amigo, sin prisas se deshizo de su propio pantalón dejándolo a un costado de la cama, para luego dedicarse de lleno al perfecto y armonioso cuerpo del Dragón. Recorrió con finos dedos el pecho, el vientre y cuando llegó al miembro lo tomó entre las manos sacudiéndolo con suavidad, arrancándole los primeros gemidos.

Shiryu se aferró de las sábanas ahogando un gemido masculino que amenazaba con alertar a todos en la mansión; cerró con fuerza los ojos y por reflejo levantó las caderas. La infinita sensación de placer que le dio sentir los cálidos labios de su amante no lo había experimentado nunca. El Dragón Negro engulló el enhiesto pene, tragando con maestría todo el extenso tronco, jugando con la lengua lo llevó hasta el límite de la locura y por consecuente al orgasmo.

Detuvo a tiempo las tortuosas caricias y tomó la mano de Shiryu para guiarla hasta su propio miembro, incitando al otro a que lo masturbara, y así hizo el Dragón, pero a diferencia de su amante, él fue brusco e impaciente, gesto que para nada le molestó a Alesky, todo lo contrario.

Se arqueó y se deleitó con la apasionada caricia; se dejó llevar por un instante consiguiendo la pronta y necesaria cordura, debía dejar su néctar dentro de Shiryu, debía poseerlo, no podía darse el lujo de acabar de esa forma.

Tuvo que recurrir a su fuerza de voluntad cuando Shiryu le devoró con ansias el pene. La violencia del Dragón puso enseguida a tono al visitante nocturno. Sin tiempo que perder, lo tomó de las muñecas y lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo en la cama. Shiryu parecía estar completamente ido, poseído por la lujuria y la libido.

Sin soltar las muñecas de Shiryu, el Dragón Negro le abrió las piernas con las suyas y se acomodó entre ellas, el Santo de Athena luchaba afanosamente por erguirse y besarle el cuello, la boca, el rostro; se moría por besarlo, morderlo, sentirlo. ¡Ni siquiera él mismo podía reconocerse en ese momento! Había perdido el buen juicio a causa del gozo que experimentaba por culpa del otro.

Alesky liberó una muñeca de su víctima y con esa mano libre la guió hasta el orificio cerrado de Shiryu descubriendo su virginidad. El Dragón Negro, sin dejar de mirar con sus pupilas inyectadas de sangre, bajó hasta la intimidad del otro y hundió la lengua en el agujero dilatándolo lo suficiente. El Santo de Athena lo tomó con fuerza de la cabellera retorciéndose de placer y gimió con estrépito haciendo peligrar el encuentro cuando un dedo irrumpió la entrada cerrada. Luego fueron dos los dedos que bailoteaban en su interior, deleitándolo como nunca nada lo había hecho antes, impaciente lo rogó.

—Ya, Alesky... por favor. ¡Tómame!

No necesitó oír más para incorporarse y ocupar el lugar; dejó que su pesado cuerpo inmovilizara a su amante y guiando el miembro lo situó en la virginidad del otro. Shiryu desvió la mirada y se aferró a las caderas bien formadas del ente y cuando este comenzó a empujar, desgarrándolo por dentro, se mordió un labio para evitar gritar del dolor. Un hilillo de sangre corrió por las comisuras y algo en Alesky cambió. Lamió la sangre de sabor metálico con un morbo demasiado excesivo, y sonriendo con cinismo comenzó a moverse más y más, hasta tocar fondo.

La cabellera del Dragón Negro cayó hacia atrás cuando lo hizo su cabeza, entornó sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la pasión, penetrándolo con violencia.

El Santo de Athena reprimió los gritos y los gemidos, aquello era tan doloroso como delicioso, el miembro fuertemente aprisionado por el abdomen del otro se friccionaba con cada subida y bajada.

Alesky tomó los brazos de su víctima y lo ayudó a incorporarse, cambiando de posición y saliendo un instante de aquella calurosa cavidad que le apretaba el pene al punto de la demencia. Lo sentó de manera que dicho miembro se incrustara solo en el orificio. Aquello para Shiryu fue la gloria; como un desquiciado, como si estuviera acostumbrado comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, deseando que ese pene se clavara más y más adentro, hasta matarlo si era necesario.

Algo en él explotó, y cuando quiso darse cuenta de que era su propio semen que había salido sin más ensuciando el vientre de su victimario, el Dragón Negro lo hizo en su intimidad. Luego, Shiryu se desmayó.

Permitió que la espalda del Dragón cayera con sutileza sobre el colchón para que reposara apaciblemente. Aun con el chico adormecido, Alesky no retiró el miembro de su interior y se quedó contemplándolo, sintiendo como el pene aun mandaba descargas y espasmos.

Una sonrisa en el Dragón Negro se instaló, una sonrisa de medio lado, algo macabra que el otro no pudo ver a causa de su adormecimiento. Lo había conseguido, por fin lo había logrado, Shiryu ya era suyo, lo había poseído en todo el sentido de la palabra.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Hyoga terminó por alarmarse, siendo el primero en reparar en los cambios. Shiryu no solo había adoptado una actitud extremadamente silenciosa, sino que también su aspecto era algo demacrado, y sus actitudes eran por demás extrañas. El Cisne se preocupó y por eso lo habló oportunamente con Shun. En la sala estaban sentados junto a la chimenea encendida.

—Temo que esté enfermo —confesó el Cisne.  
—Tienes razón —concedió Andrómeda analizando las palabras de su amigo—, pero el tema no es que solo tiene un aspecto enfermo...  
—¿Lo has visto? —interrumpió incorporándose en el asiento para quedar frente a él— Está demacrado, muy pálido. Y ha bajado de peso.  
—Quizás solo sea anemia, aun así... —pronunció Shun entristecido y bajó la vista al suelo, las llamas danzantes de la chimenea en la oscuridad le daba un aspecto aún más desconsolado y opaco—. Más allá de eso... está actuando raro y eso es lo que más me preocupa.  
—Casi no habla. Y se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto —reconoció Hyoga en un estado similar e desconsuelo.  
—Ojalá sea solo una enfermedad, pero me temo que esté pasando por alguna depresión. Se le nota la tristeza.

Los amigos se quedaron unos segundos sumidos en un silencio reflexivo; la situación era delicada ya que Shiryu siempre había sido el más centrado y cuerdo de todos, sin embargo era notoria la angustia en él. ¿Qué podían hacer si el Dragón ni siquiera les hablaba? En ese último tiempo ni siquiera pronunciaba una sola palabra. Por lo pronto decidieron que era muy tarde, lo mejor era acostarse a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día y ya encontrarían una solución.

Fue entrada a la medianoche, cuando Seiya salió de su cuarto para ir al baño, que escuchó voces extrañas en el cuarto de Shiryu. El Pegasus paró en seco muerto de curiosidad. ¿De nuevo estaría hablando por el móvil? Sin pensarlo, apoyó la oreja en la puerta intentando escuchar qué hablaba, pero se quedó estupefacto al no comprender absolutamente nada de lo que decía. ¿Desde cuándo el pelilargo había aprendido un nuevo y desconocido idioma? Impulsado y curioso, Seiya irrumpió en la pieza. ¿Con quién hablaba a esas altas horas de la noche? Pero lejos de encontrarse con alguien en el cuarto, solo estaba Shiryu sentado en la cama mirando a través de la ventana abierta de par en par y en pleno invierno.

El Pegasus parpadeó un par de veces y luego se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla, el frío en el cuarto parecía producto de la ráfaga congelante de Hyoga. Volteó encontrándose a su amigo totalmente ido, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —Casi en un susurro investigó con preocupación. El Dragón guió las pupilas con lentitud hasta posarla en su amigo y respondió con tono sumamente tranquilo y opaco, sin vida y sin sentimientos.  
—Con nadie.

Seiya se acercó a él para mirarlo más de cerca, le tocó la frente y con esa misma mano le obligó a recostarse en la cama. Lo tapó con suavidad al mismo tiempo que le ordenaba con dulzura.

—Descansa. Ya es muy tarde y debes descansar.

El pelilargo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por Morfeo casi al instante de escuchar esas palabras; con suma preocupación el Pegasus dejó el cuarto y antes de pasar por la puerta y apagar la luz le echó una última mirada a la ventana. Negó con la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto para intentar dormir, lejos de conseguirlo en realidad. ¿Qué le ocurría a Shiryu?

—Les digo… esto es algo serio. —Por la mañana Seiya intentaba hacerse entender con Hyoga y Shun mientras estaban en la cocina—. Estaba hablando solo...

—¿Dices que estaba hablando en un idioma extraño? —Comenzó a enumerar el Cisne apoyando la espalda contra la mesada— Qué ingresaste a su cuarto rápidamente y que no había nadie, pero la ventana estaba abierta de par en par…  
—¡Sí! —afirmó el Pegasus— Con el frío que hizo ayer a la noche, él tenía la ventana abierta y la estaba contemplando como si nada.  
—Entonces quizás está recibiendo la visita de alguien —analizó Andrómeda.  
—A ese punto quería llegar —dijo el Cisne con medida efusividad.  
—Pero les digo que no —negó el Pegasus—, que entré rápido y nadie puede esfumarse así porque sí. —Aquello era más que lógico, si Seiya aseguraba haber entrado enseguida entonces ¿qué pasaba?  
—Se está volviendo loco. —Se aventuró a opinar Shun lo que nadie quería reconocer, pero era hora de ver la cruda realidad.  
—Debemos hacer algo por él —se angustió el Pegasus.  
—Tiene que ver a un especialista. Cuanto antes —combinó el Cisne muy pensativo.  
—¿Quién hablará con él? —preguntó el Pegasus cometiendo un grave error, pues las miradas de sus amigos recayeron en él delegándole tan difícil tarea.

Sin más opciones Seiya fue el encargado de hablar con un extraño e ido Dragón; lo encontró, como era de esperarse, sentado en la cama, observando el amplio ventanal de la habitación. El Pegasus no necesitó golpear, pues la puerta ya estaba abierta, entró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama junto a su amigo quien en ningún momento pareció notar la visita.

—Shiryu, ¿podemos hablar? —La voz de Seiya fue un desgarro. El pelilargo volteó despacio la mirada de infinita tristeza y la depositó en su amigo, este continuó al ver que le prestaba más atención—: Estuvimos hablando con los chicos... y llegamos a la conclusión... —El Pegasus intentó ser sutil y cuidadoso.

—¿Por qué?

—Que lo mejor sería que vieras a un especialista. A un médico.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No estás bien —respondió sonriéndole con melancolía y bajando la vista.  
—¿Por qué?...  
—Pues. No lo sé... Estás actuando muy raro últimamente —se impacientó Seiya. Un silencio se produjo, un silencio incómodo y aterrador, el Pegasus se quedó a la espera de alguna respuesta, de alguna palabra por parte de Shiryu, pero nunca llegó— ¿Irás?  
—Sí —contestó el Dragón solo por complacer al otro.  
—¿Lo prometes? —inquirió el Pegasus al notar que había afirmado solo por complacerlo.  
—Sí —reafirmó el pelilargo.

Vencido, sin saber qué más hacer, Seiya se puso de pie y se alejó del cuarto. Shiryu era casi un adulto y por lo tanto era su decisión, pero en tal caso de que no fuera a ver a un especialista y su estado empeorara, lo obligaría si era necesario a la fuerza. Solo había que darle un poco de tiempo hasta que contemplara bien la idea de ir a ver un médico, pero lo cierto que al Dragón el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

Esa noche Ikki no podía dormir. Bajó a la cocina con la intención de beber un vaso de leche caliente y así conciliar el ansiado sueño. Con dicho vaso entre las manos caminó hasta la sala oscura y se quedó contemplando la estrellada e iluminada noche. Una sombra difusa le llamó la atención. Como si los dioses hubieran decidido mostrarle aquello al mismísimo Phoenix.

Cuando enfocó bien la vista se sorprendió al ver a Shiryu caminando descalzo por el húmedo y frío césped, vestido solo con un fino piyama. Sin saber qué actitud tomar, Ikki negó con la cabeza y decidió ir a dormir. Él no estaba al tanto de las extrañas actitudes de su amigo; el trabajo y las actividades lo distanciaban de la vida diaria en la mansión, y tomó esa conducta como algo personal del Dragón que a él no le incumbía. Nunca le gustó meterse en la vida de los demás, salvo claro está, exceptuando la de su hermano menor, pero ese era otro tema. Quizás el pelilargo iba al encuentro de algún amante. El Phoenix rió ante a esa idea y arqueó las cejas con picardía y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

Sin embargo el Phoenix no estuvo tan errado, ya que el pelilargo se dirigía con prisa al establo de la mansión en donde Alesky lo esperaba; el Dragón Negro había encontrado ese lugar como el indicado; bastante arriesgado había sido la interrupción de Seiya, no podía permitir que lo vieran. Además esa noche sería la última, pues pronto Shiryu seria completamente suyo si el destino dejaba de interponerse en su camino retrasando más lo inevitable.

Esa extraña y lúgubre noche el Dragón se entregó una vez más como tantas otras. Alesky lo tomó gimiendo sin restricciones, los caballos en el establo relinchaban furiosamente, asustados, vaticinando la desgracia.

Fue tanto el barullo de los caballos que más de uno se despertó en la mansión, Ikki quien por fin comenzaba a quedarse dormido, se despabiló cuando comenzó a sentir en el pecho una angustia aterradora. Hyoga se cobijó entre las mantas intentando ignorar aquellos relinchidos desesperantes. Una densa oscuridad reinaba en el cuarto de Seiya aterrándolo. Un rayo sobresaltó a todos, consiguiendo que Shun lanzara un grito, pues odiaba las tormentas.

La lluvia de esa mañana azotaba los ventanales de la mansión impidiendo ver más allá que el hilo de agua correr por los vidrios; el día era más frío y gris que lo habitual, y un escalofrío recorría la columna vertebral de aquel que osara mirar el ennegrecido cielo.

Ikki miraba por la ventana las gotas de agua resbalar y chocar entre sí, miraba la misma ventana por la que había visto a Shiryu fugarse en la noche; la contemplaba como si así pudiera comprender la extraña actitud de su amigo. Su hermano interrumpió sus pensamientos, volviéndolo a la realidad.

—Hermano... —pronunció Shun con tono preocupado.  
—¿Qué pasa, hermanito? —inquirió el Phoenix algo ido.  
—Es Shiryu —sentenció Andrómeda con la voz desgarrada.  
—¿Qué le pasa a Shiryu? —preguntó Hyoga alarmado y abriendo la puerta de la cocina, detrás de él lo seguía Seiya pisándole los talones.  
—No lo sé. Creo que está enfermo —respondió Shun con los ojos humedecidos.

Los cuatro subieron con prisa las escaleras rumbo al encuentro del Dragón, este yacía en su cama con la frente transpirada y balbuceando palabras inentendibles, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con una expresión de dolor y angustia en su demacrado y pálido rostro.

El Cisne le tocó la frente, pero no sintió la temperatura corporal elevada.

—Debe ser gripe —pronunció Shun a un costado del Cisne.  
—No me extraña —dijo el Phoenix—, ayer a la noche, antes de que la tormenta se desatara, lo vi alejarse de la mansión, completamente descalzo y solo vestido en pijama.  
—Shiryu, ¿por qué? —investigó el Pegasus al aire, conteniendo las lágrimas, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Si tal vez lo hubiera obligado a ir al médico, la situación no hubiera llegado a ese punto.

Mientras el Cisne se quedaba en compañía del pelilargo, los otros tres bajaron a la sala con el fin de llamar a un doctor de la fundación Grad. En el camino, entre Shun y el Pegasus le explicaron a Ikki las extrañas actitudes que había adoptado Shiryu en ese último tiempo.

Cuando el médico por fin llegó, revisó al Dragón con parsimonia, todos esperaron impacientes algún diagnóstico: Sin emitir palabra el doctor negó con la cabeza logrando que todos sintieran el alma desprenderse del cuerpo, pero luego habló desconcertándolos.

—No tiene fiebre, aunque sí tiene los síntomas —dijo el hombre mayor de facciones marcadas y cabello canoso—. Le tomaré un examen de sangre, pero por lo pronto déjenlo reposar, aparentemente no corre peligro de muerte ya que sus signos vitales están en perfectas condiciones.

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Si Shiryu parecía más muerto que vivo? Inconformes con ese diagnóstico los jóvenes optaron por dejar pasar esa noche nada más, pero algo debían hacer pronto por su amigo. Aún quedaba conocer los resultados del examen de sangre y mientras el doctor tomaba esa muestra del brazo de Shiryu con una corta jeringa, el Cisne se adelantó al deseo de todos.

—Yo me quedaré con él. Esta noche —dijo sin saber que así entorpecía los planes de Alesky.

El resto asintió, Ikki acompañó al señor hasta la entrada de la mansión y agradeciéndole lo despidió, el doctor antes de irse volvió a manifestar su desconcierto ya que el paciente se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, aunque su aspecto demostrara lo contrario.

Entre todos reflexionaron sobre la situación, llegando a la conclusión de que no alertarían a Saori de la precaria situación de Shiryu hasta verlo realmente necesario.

Lejos de poder dormir, Ikki, Seiya y Shun lo intentaron. Hyoga permaneció junto a Shiryu escuchando como este deliraba pronunciando palabras extrañas y confusas que no llegaba a interpretar por el tono bajo de voz. El Dragón pareció sufrir de pesadillas toda la noche, se revolcaba de dolor en la cama y de vez en cuando exclamaba, pero por más intentos del Cisne, este no podía descifrar lo que decía. Estaba delirando sin tener fiebre.

**(…)**

Al otro día Ikki sorpresivamente preparó café para todos; ese día no fue a trabajar y si Shiryu continuaba así, seguiría pidiendo los días. Cuando Hyoga bajó a la cocina dispuesto a desayunar algo, sus amigos lo interceptaron.

—¿Cómo está? —inquirió Shun con los ojos vidriosos.  
—¿Ya despertó? —Se sumó Seiya en igual estado.  
—Tranquilos. No, aún no despertó —respondió el Cisne y aceptó con algo de desconfianza y asombro la taza que le estaba ofreciendo el Phoenix, pero al final en un susurro confuso le agradeció el gesto.

No pasó ni media hora que bajo la lluvia torrencial un coche estacionó frente a la mansión, el doctor traía consigo los análisis de Shiryu. Desesperados, los cuatro fueron a su encuentro y subieron con él las escaleras camino al cuarto del Dragón.

El pelilargo permaneció en igual estado, quizás había empeorado un poco ya que su delirio era constante, ni siquiera frenaba unos minutos para poder dormir.

—Los exámenes de sangre dieron todo bien —dijo el doctor para desgracia de todos, algo extraño ya que tendrían que estar contentos, pero lejos de eso les atormentaba no saber con certeza qué le pasaba a Shiryu.

El médico hizo la revisión de rutina encontrando todos los signos vitales del Dragón igual que al día anterior: en perfectas condiciones, trastornado negó con la cabeza, suspiró, se incorporó y arqueó las cejas muy confundido.

—No sé qué decirles. Haré otros estudios... de sangre, pero más específicos para ver qué tiene. Si tengo alguna noticia nueva los llamaré, si no los llamo es porque no hallé nada. Quizás sea algún virus extraño y desconocido o… no lo sé... —pronunció el doctor mirando particularmente al Phoenix, tal vez porque parecía ser el más entero— Quizás sea algo que la medicina no pueda curar.

Luego de decir aquello, Hyoga fue el que lo acompañó hasta la puerta de salida, Ikki se quedó estático en el lugar; las palabras del doctor revoloteaban en su mente: "Quizás sea algo que la medicina no pueda curar". Una palabra, una frase lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, algo que comprendió y reconoció, pero esas palabras no vinieron ni del Pegasus, ni de su hermano menor, mucho menos del recién llegado Cisne, sino sorpresivamente de Shiryu.

El Phoenix se acercó con lentitud a la cama del Dragón y acerco la oreja a la boca.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano? —investigó asombrado por la reacción de su hermano mayor, pero este lo interrumpió silenciándolo con una mano levantada.

Todos comprendieron las intenciones y guardaron silencio, recién ahí las palabras llegaron nítidas al oído del Phoenix: "Valeska tanek. Marek mandek" Y reconoció aquello, algo confuso pronunció al aire.

—Polaco.  
—¿Qué? —Se desconcertó el Cisne a su lado.  
—Es polaco —reafirmó Ikki incorporándose con el rostro dubitativo y muy pensativo.  
—Hermano, ¿dices que Shiryu está hablando en polaco? ¿Que lo que balbucea es...? —preguntó Shun prestando más atención a las palabras inentendibles del pelilargo, aun así, para él esas palabras no significaban absolutamente nada.  
—Sí. Parece, creo que está hablando en polaco o algo similar. O intentando hablar en polaco.  
—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —se sorprendió Seiya. Alguien tenía que hacer esa pregunta.  
—Maldición, poni —se ofendió el Phoenix—, porque conozco el polaco. Por eso lo digo.  
—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? —reprochó el Cisne cruzado de brazos y observándolo detenidamente con una mirada inquisidora, como si contar ese detalle en el pesado fuera algo realmente relevante en el presente.  
—¿Qué está diciendo, hermano?  
—No lo sé —dijo Ikki—, apenas reconozco el polaco porque bueno... —Odiaba traer a su mente aquellos recuerdos que le dolían en el alma.

—¿Qué? —instaron a coro.

—¿Se acuerdan cuando fuimos enemigos? —Todos asintieron con lentitud y bajaron la vista al suelo— ¿Se acuerdan de los Santo Negros?

—Sí. —Volvieron a asentir.

—Había uno de ellos... no recuerdo su nombre, en realidad nunca me importó saber cómo se llamaban... —reconoció a lo último con cinismo—, pero era polaco y solía soltar algunas palabras. Me acostumbré a su léxico y algunas frases se quedaron en mi mente.  
—¿Y qué dice, Shiryu? ¿Por qué está hablando polaco? —se impacientó el Pegasus, aquello era algo tragicómico. ¿Qué tenía que ver el polaco en todo aquello?  
—No sé interpretarlo. Solo sé que es polaco, pero no sé qué dice —aclaró entre dientes, odiándose en ese momento por no haberse interesado nunca en ese idioma teniendo la posibilidad de aprenderlo.  
—Ahora entiendo menos —se sinceró el Cisne rompiendo la postura para caminar con nervios por el cuarto.  
—¿Qué haremos? —cuestionó Shun al borde de una crisis.  
—"Quizás sea algo que la medicina no pueda curar" —Volvió a citar Ikki, esa vez, en voz alta.  
—A mí solo se me ocurre algo —dijo el Cisne caminando hasta la ventana—. Hay una sola persona que nos puede ayudar.  
—Sí —reconoció el Phoenix. Tanto Seiya como Shun se mantuvieron ajenos, esperando las palabras de los mayores, casi al unísono Hyoga y el Phoenix pronunciaron un nombre al aire.  
—Dohko.

Ese nombre era como la solución o la salida a ese laberinto. De seguro el Santo de Libra revivido y rejuvenecido podría descifrar qué demonios le pasaba a su pupilo, y como era de esperarse, Dohko no se hizo rogar y a los pocos días luego de recibir en los Cinco Picos el alarmante telegrama no lo dudó y se dirigió sin perder más el tiempo a Japón.

Sabía que los jóvenes no le harían hacer semejante viaje por simple gusto, de seguro algo grave le ocurría a Shiryu para enviar un telegrama requiriendo urgente su presencia en la mansión; se fue esa misma mañana sin decirle nada a Shunrei para no angustiarla, aunque la joven no era tonta y algo intuyó, sobre todo esa noche cuando una estrella fugaz se dirigió en dirección a la constelación del Dragón. La muchacha, que era como una hermana menor para el pelilargo, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, entrelazó sus dedos y rezó con todo el poder de su corazón sin saber con seguridad lo que estaba atravesando Shiryu en ese preciso momento.

Dohko llegó a la mansión, en donde la lluvia seguía azotando con la misma intensidad, con un semblante serio. Entró saludando a los Santos de Bronce. Todos respiraron algo aliviados con la presencia de Libra, quien dejó su pequeño bolso a un costado mientras que en el camino, rumbo al cuarto de Shiryu, los jóvenes intentaban explicarle un poco lo que estaba pasando, o por lo menos lo que ellos veían.

—Ha estado actuando muy raro este último tiempo. —El Pegasus casi no respiraba entre palabra y palabra, a pesar de ignorarlo con la mirada, el Santo Dorado prestaba real atención a todo. Se encorvó frente al Dragón palpándole la frente con una mano temblorosa, mano que temblaba a causa de la angustia y de la preocupación—. Ha estado sumamente triste y muy callado —continuó el Pegasus.

—Veo…

—Observaba los ventanales de la mansión todo el día y por la noche se la pasaba hablando solo, en una lengua extraña —concluyó.  
—¿Desde hace cuánto que esta así? —preguntó Dohko incorporándose, las pupilas bailaban nerviosas y acongojadas.  
—¿Desde hace cuánto que esta en este estado de fiebre? ¿O desde hace cuánto que empezó con todo? —cuestionó Shun con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.  
—Ambas —respondió Libra depositando un cálido beso en la frente sudada de su niño.  
—Pues... —se adelantó Hyoga sacando cuentas— con esta fiebre hace como casi una semana, pero empezó a cambiar hace ya un mes.  
—Dohko —pronunció Ikki consiguiendo que le prestara atención— ¿Sabes idiomas?  
—No he vivido tantos años en vano, muchacho. —Se jactó con una sonrisa de tinte melancólica.  
—Entonces ¿conoces el polaco antiguo? —preguntó el Phoenix acercándose a la cama de su amigo y echándole una mirada fugaz para luego dirigir los ojos al anciano maestro.  
—Pues sí. Puedo alardear y asegurar que conozco todos los idiomas habidos y por haber en esta tierra. —A pesar de tener un aspecto joven y sumamente bello, en Dohko se podía ver la sabiduría hecha persona. La vejez no pasaba desapercibida en el aparente muchacho que era Libra.  
—¡Lo sabíamos! —Se alegró el Cisne al ver que no había sido mala idea llamarlo. Quizás no serviría de nada, pero era un comienzo. Todos sentían que interpretando las palabras que balbuceaba el Dragón llegarían a una conclusión dentro de todo acertada.  
—Shiryu, en su delirio habla en lenguas extrañas —comentó el Phoenix con un semblante serio y firme.  
—¿Cómo lo saben? ¿Están seguros? —investigó Dohko observando como su pupilo movía la cabeza de un lado al otro con la frente empapada de sudor.

Ikki solo asintió y Libra se sentó junto a su discípulo en la cama acercando la oreja, pero tuvieron que pasar varias horas hasta que pudo descifrar ese balbuceo, sin embargo todo parecía carecer de lógica. Y mientras Seiya le alcanzaba al invitado una taza de té, este se quedó atento pues por primera vez luego de cuatro largas horas, el pelilargo agonizante pronunció las palabras con algo de nitidez.

— _Tesia olessia, felcia_ —susurró Shiryu con voz clara, tan clara que todos escucharon aunque no supieron interpretarlo, luego sorpresivamente exclamó sobresaltándolos— ¡ _Alesky_! ¡ _Valeska tanek_! —Luego la voz bajó tanto que Dohko tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar sin conseguir interpretar correctamente.

—Hagan silencio —pidió con cordialidad.  
— _Spike lyde_. —Recién consiguió reconocer las siguientes palabras—: _Bialy, marek_. —Pero nuevamente el Dragón volvió a desconcertar a Libra.

—Es difícil entenderlo.  
— _Prince lynton yanni_. —El pelilargo volvió la voz un tanto más clara—: _Rasine_. —Volviendo todo confuso.

—Creo que lo tengo… —murmuró el anciano maestro, pero se calló para oír lo último que tenía por decir el chico.

— _Roselani_. —Intentó no perderse de nada pero luego de escuchar—: _Tola mandek_. —Lo siguiente termino por desconcertarlo aún más que al principio.

—Esto es un desafío… —confesó con cierta gracia.  
— _Ashling studs_.

Los Santos de Bronce se quedaron estupefactos, nunca Shiryu había hablado tan claro, a pesar de no saber qué decía había sido como si el Dragón intentase comunicarse con ellos, pues incluso había abierto los ojos por un instante. No pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que esas palabras, el pelilargo las repetía frenéticamente, intercambiándolas, pero siempre eran las mismas.

—¿Maestro? —pronunció Shun con algo de duda; observó la extraña actitud que había tomado Dohko, este contemplaba el cuerpo de su discípulo con una mirada de terror.  
—¿Qué dijo? —Se aventuró a preguntar Hyoga con desasosiego.  
— _Tesia olessia, felcia. Alesky. Valeska tanek. Bialy, marek. Rasine. Tola mandek_ —repitió Libra turbado por completo para luego soltar al aire, analizando él mismo aquellas palabras—: "Amada por Dios, ayudante y defensora de la humanidad, dichosa y afortunada"  
—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —interrumpió Seiya impaciente.  
—Espera... —frenó sacando conclusiones— No lo sé con exactitud, pero después dice algo de "Alesky". —Recordaba las palabras del Dragón y tenía en la mente la frase algo armada.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó alguien.

—" _El protector de los hombres, gobernante glorioso, inmortal_ ". —Tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió—: Pero después surge con algo incoherente: "Niño de cabellos blancos. Persona de guerra. Rosa sin precio. Soldado".  
—¿Y todo eso? ¿Qué significa? —Ikki se encontraba aún más abatido, sobre todo al ver el porte horrorizado de quien debería estar más tranquilo— ¿Dohko?  
—Hay muchas frases, palabras que no reconozco... —memorizándolas las citó con presteza—: " _Spike lyde. Prince lynton yanni. Roselani. Ashling studs_ ".  
—¿No es polaco antiguo? —se desconcertó el Phoenix.  
—No. No es ningún idioma que yo conozca y me da la sensación de que es algo clave.  
—¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿Qué haremos ahora?! —Andrómeda se desplomó en la silla del escritorio rompiendo a llorar, soltando en parte ese desconsuelo que se le había anidado en el pecho.  
—Iré al Santuario —afirmó Libra consiguiendo serenarse.  
—¿Ahora? —Se alarmó Seiya— Recién hace cinco horas llegó de un viaje largo.  
—No hay tiempo que perder, pequeño —dijo saliendo por la puerta de la habitación en busca del bolso que había dejado junto a la puerta, los Santos de Bronce lo siguieron detrás.  
—¿Qué hará en el Santuario? —preguntó el Pegasus intranquilo.  
—¿Qué le sucede a Shiryu? —investigó Shun preocupado.  
—¿Cuándo volveremos a tener noticias de usted? —Hyoga lo siguió muy de cerca cediéndole el bolso con amabilidad.  
—¿Le dirá a Saori algo de todo esto? —Ikki se paró frente a la puerta abriéndola de par en par, una ráfaga de viento ingresó por ella helando hasta los mismos huesos.  
—Iré al Santuario porque allí encontrare ayuda. —Dohko comenzó a responder las preguntas de todos—No sé realmente que le sucede a Shiryu y aunque sospecho no quisiera sacar conjeturas apresuradas y cometer un error, así que por lo tanto tampoco alarmaré a Saori. —Se colocó su tapado negro, le abrochó hasta arriba con la intención de afrontar el frío cruel de la calle y decidido atravesó el marco de la puerta.

—Bien… —murmuró Shun.

—Por el momento es mejor que ella permanezca segura en el Santuario, si se entera querrá venir hacia aquí para estar junto a Shiryu.  
—¿Puede ser algún tipo de enemigo? —Se animó a preguntar Seiya consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Libra.  
—No lo sé. Y justamente por eso no le diré nada a Saori. En tal caso de que así sea, ella estará más segura en el Santuario. —Dio la media vuelta y saludó agregando—: Pronto tendrán noticias mías. Lo prometo.

Cuando el Santo Dorado de Libra partió, los Santos de Bronce subieron las escaleras con el fin de hacerle compañía a su amigo. A pesar de que Dohko había conseguido dejarlos un poco más tranquilos con su presencia, las conjeturas fueron alarmadoras. Con el corazón repleto de emociones confusas los amigos se limitaron a hacer lo único que podían hacer en ese momento: Estar junto al Dragón y esperar con paciencia las noticias de Libra.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue un viaje largo y agotador para Dohko, los años, aunque nunca quería reconocerlo, le pesaban realmente. Intentó pensar en alguna excusa que explicara su inusual visita al Santuario, pero al no encontrar nada adecuado optó por dejar que todo fluyera; algo se le ocurriría una vez que estuviera frente a Athena.

Los escuderos dejaron pasar al Santo de Libra, cuando lo reconocieron se hincaron frente a él en reverencia para luego abrirle las puertas. Subió las escalinatas del primer Templo y una vez frente a Muu le preguntó por su maestro que, como era de esperarse, no se encontraba allí sino en el recinto del patriarca. Sin más opciones, Dohko siguió su camino sin dar explicaciones a los demás Santos sobre su visita.

Recién frenó los pasos en el Templo de Géminis, pidiéndole a su guardián que lo acompañara hasta el Templo de la Virgen. Una vez allí, les comentó a los dos Santos que podían ayudarlo con ese tema, sobre el inusual comportamiento de Shiryu.

Saga y Shaka guardaron unos segundos de silencio analizando la situación. Libra se quedó callado esperando la oportuna intervención de sus compañeros, supo que ellos dos eran los más indicados para descifrar el embrollo si sus conjeturas eran ciertas, el primero en hablar fue Saga asegurando que todo era producto de un " Vrykolakas ", y Virgo reafirmó esa idea citando a los "Masan".

Sin más, Libra siguió su camino, en parte satisfecho por el aporte de sus dos compañeros; por lo visto no estaba tan errado. Llegó a los aposentos del Patriarca sorprendiendo a este. Sin ninguna intención de ocultarle nada, Dohko le narró a Shion todo lo sucedido, inclusive le citó las sombrías palabras que con insistencia Shiryu repetía en su delirio.

—Aparentemente todo es producto de un Kuang-Shi, en tu idioma —reflexionó Shion abatido por el relato extenso y agotador de su amigo.  
—Entonces comprenderás lo delicado de la situación —dijo Libra caminando hasta él.  
—Sí, pero… ¿Cómo haré, Dohko? —inquirió Shion consternado— Saori no es una niña. ¿Qué excusa creíble se le puede dar que explique mi partida?  
—Tienes que venir conmigo, Shion. Te lo suplico —rogó con una mirada que imploraba que lo escuchara y Shion no pudo, nunca podía contra esos ojos.  
—Está bien, pero no tendremos más opciones. —Poniéndose de pie, el Patriarca se dirigió a la habitación de Saori— Deberemos ser sinceros con ella. Solo así podré irme.

Athena, al escuchar que uno de sus guerreros corría serio peligro, se alarmó como era de esperarse, entre Shion y Dohko consiguieron convencerla. Lo más prudente era que se quedara en el Santuario, resguardada de cualquier amenaza, además si el Patriarca abandonaba su puesto, por lo menos ella, como diosa debía quedarse, era una obligación que debía cumplirse.

Comprendiendo que yendo no solo empeoraba la situación poniendo en peligro su vida, sino que también su ayuda era innecesaria a diferencia de la de Shion, con mucha culpa Saori decidió quedarse en compañía de sus Santos Dorados.

Sin tiempo que perder, Shion y Dohko se prepararon para dirigirse a Japón, dispuestos a terminar con aquello que estaba matando a Shiryu. En el camino, descendiendo las escalinatas del Santuario, Libra se tambaleó a punto de caerse, su compañero consiguió sostenerlo a tiempo.

—¿Hace cuánto que estas viajando, Dohko? —inquirió Shion con una mirada de reprimenda.  
—Un par de días —respondió algo mareado y confundido.  
—¿Has comido algo en esos días? —Volvió a preguntar Aries a punto de enfadarse con su compañero por no reparar nunca en su salud.  
—Solo he tomado un té —confesó Dohko algo risueño, le encantaba saber que aún había alguien en el mundo que se preocupaba por él de aquella cálida forma.

Shion negó con la cabeza y haciendo una parada en el Templo de Aries le obligó a comer algo antes de seguir con el camino. Sin más opciones Dohko comió y bebió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en la vida, para después seguir adelante. Quedaban muchas horas de viaje hasta llegar a la mansión Kido en donde agonizaba su discípulo.

Dohko cumplió con su palabra cuando llegó dos días después de su partida. No solo traía consigo algo de información que explicaría más adelante, sino también al Patriarca. Los dos Santos Dorados, luego de dejar sus bolsos sobre los sillones, subieron las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Shiryu. Mientras, Seiya les iba dando el parte médico del día.

—Ha empeorado, Dohko —dijo el Pegasus con tristeza—, ahora las palabras... lo que dice, es más nítido, por las noches a veces las grita y se retuerce como de dolor.

Libra lo escuchaba sin mirarlo, tenía los ojos puestos en el rostro demacrado y aún más pálido que antes, de su niño. Shion observó con aflicción la angustia de esos Santos. La desesperación y la impotencia podían verse reflejadas en las pupilas húmedas y enrojecidas de llanto.

—Tranquilos. Ya nos estamos acercando —habló el Patriarca tranquilizando a los más pequeños con una armoniosa voz. El Dragón interrumpió las posibles palabras del resto, exclamando de nuevo en aquel extraño idioma que Dohko no había podido descifrar con anterioridad.  
—Ahí está, Shion. ¿Qué idioma es? —pregunto Libra con curiosidad.  
— _Lyde lynton. Ashling. Spike studs. Roselani. Prince yanni._ —La voz de Shiryu fue clara. Shion palideció un instante y buscó donde sentarse, en la silla del escritorio.  
—Es el idioma primordial.  
—¿Eh? —Se desconcertaron los Santos de Bronce.  
—El primer idioma que existió —pronunció Libra consternado al entender las palabras de su amigo— ¿Quieres decir que...?  
—Sí. Es el idioma de los dioses —reconoció el Patriarca asintiendo levemente—. Por eso nadie lo conoce.  
—¿Usted… puede? —balbuceó Shun sintiendo que todas las esperanzas se iban al tacho de nuevo.  
—Sí. Afortunadamente conozco algo ese idioma, pero claro, no está en uso ya que solo lo hablan los dioses entre ellos.  
—Entonces, si Shiryu... Quiere decir que... Dios... —No se entendió lo que Seiya quería decir—¿Puede ser producto de algún dios?  
—Puede ser —Concedió Dohko con tranquilidad.

Todos estaban en el cuarto, esperando impacientes las palabras de los mayores, pero lejos de explicar algo, pidieron por favor que se retiraran y que los dejaran a solas con el supuesto enfermo. Querían sacar sus propias conjeturas a solas y estar seguros antes de afirmar algo. Sin más opciones, los Santos de Bronce obedecieron muy a su pesar, dejando a los dos hombres escuchando los balbuceos del Dragón una vez más.

Entre Libra y Aries anotaron todo en una pequeña hoja, y dando vueltas algunas frases, acomodándolas, variándolas y, finalmente, traduciéndolas, en gran parte lograron descifrar algo.

Los Santos de Bronce esperaban abajo, en la sala, con los nervios y el cansancio de noches enteras sin dormir a flor de piel. Cuando Shion y Dohko aparecieron luego de seis horas con esa pequeña hoja en la mano, los cuatro se pusieron de pie con rapidez, pero por pedido de los Santos Dorados volvieron a tomar asiento serenándose para escuchar las sabias palabras de aquellos hombres.

Afuera comenzaba a ser de noche, aunque eso era lo que menos importaba, para todos, el reloj se había detenido cuando Shiryu cayó en ese extraño sueño.

—Escuchen sin interrumpir —pidió Dohko sentándose en el sillón junto a la chimenea encendida.  
—Bien. Shiryu pronuncia dos idiomas. Siempre las palabras son las mismas —comentó Shion sentándose junto a su amigo.  
—Suponemos que lo que intenta hacer Shiryu es comunicarse con nosotros —dijo Libra echando el cuerpo hacia delante.  
—¿Comunicarse? —Seiya no se puedo aguantar e interrumpió.  
—Así es. Por lo que dice suponemos eso —respondió Aries con voz neutra, como quien explica el estado del tiempo.  
—¿Pero qué dice? —Shun frunció la frente entre enojado y confundido, enojado por no llegar nunca a una solución y confundido por toda la situación. Recordando las palabras del Dragón, Libra apeló a su buena memoria y citó haciéndolos estremecer a todos.  
—" _Tesia, olessia, felcia..._ _Alesky; Valeska, tanek... Spike, studs, lynton, lyde... Bialy, marek, prince mandek..._ _Yanni, rasine, roselani... Tola... Ashling..._ "  
—Su traducción, sin darle aun una forma y un sentido coherente —interrumpió el Patriarca cuando su compañero finalizó— sería: "Amada por Dios, ayudante y defensora de la humanidad, dichosa y afortunada... 'Alesky' (Que significa el defensor de los hombres, pero también es un nombre conocido en el idioma griego como Alexander y Alejandro en el latino) Gobernante glorioso, inmortal. Largo o clavo largo, una casa, pueblo cerca del riachuelo, loma. Niño de cabellos blancos, persona de guerra, primero o príncipe, soldado. Regalo de Dios, rosa, rosa celestial. Sin precio. Sueño, visión".

Cuando Shion terminó de traducir todas las frases se produjo un silencio sepulcral que dio paso a la reflexión, Ikki se puso de pie y caminó hasta el ventanal para mirar a través del vidrio su propio reflejo.

—No tiene mucho sentido —expresó Seiya con sinceridad rompiendo ese silencio.  
—Sí que lo tiene —contradijo un sonriente Shion, estiró el cuerpo hacia atrás y agregó— Creemos que cuando habla de: "Amada por Dios, ayudante y defensora de la humanidad, dichosa y afortunada" se refiere a Saori.  
—¿La diosa Athena? —susurró Shun como si ese nombre le fuera extraño.  
—Exactamente —afirmó Dohko con efusividad y retomó la palabra—, el problema es que todavía no encontramos una relación con lo de un "regalo de Dios, rosa, rosa celestial". Aparentemente sigue hablando de Athena, pero no comprendemos el contexto.

—"Regalo de Dios" —analizó Shun en voz alta.

—Saori es hija de un dios —continuó Libra— mejor dicho, Athena lo es.  
—Además, esa frase es perteneciente al idioma primordial, ¿no? —preguntó Hyoga con algo de duda, la leña en la chimenea dio un agudo chisporroteo que sobresaltó a más de uno— ¿Al idioma de los dioses?  
—Por eso creemos que habla de Saori —reconoció Libra un poco confundido—, pero no lo tenemos muy en claro.  
—Alesky —susurró Ikki desde la ventana, todos posaron su vista en él. Todavía de espaldas y con una mano en la quijada continuó hablando—Me suena conocido. Es un nombre, ¿cierto? Eso explicaste —finalizó y volteó para mirar al lemuriano.  
—También significa "El protector de los hombres", pero es más conocido como un nombre —dijo Aries asintiendo levemente—, sin embargo lo perturbador es lo que viene a colación de ese nombre: "Gobernante glorioso, inmortal".  
—¿Inmortal? —susurró el Pegasus hundiendo la barbilla entre las rodillas de las piernas que había encogido.  
—Pero bueno, luego da más explicaciones de este ser —continuó Libra incorporándose de nuevo al dialogo luego de analizar las frases al aire—. Habla de un niño de cabellos blancos, esa es una gran pista. Luego menciona que es una persona de guerra, un soldado. Puede ser tranquilamente algún enemigo. Lo que aun discutimos con Shion... —Guió la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Qué? —lo alentó Ikki.

—Es la correcta definición de "Prince" y "Spike". Prince por un lado significa "príncipe" y por el otro, "primero". Yo creo que se refiere más que a nada a un Príncipe. Spike tiene su doble significado también: Clavo largo o Largo. Suponemos que será la definición más adecuada: largo, pero el punto es que no sabemos que es largo.  
—Entonces... estamos frente a un enemigo. Una persona de guerra, que es un príncipe —analizó Andrómeda asimilando las palabras.  
—Correcto —alentó el Patriarca—. Lo de "largo" se puede hilar junto con lo que menciona sobre un riachuelo. Un pueblo cerca de un largo riachuelo. O de un riachuelo largo, que en tal caso es lo mismo. —Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Entiendo —murmuró Shun.

—Creemos por estos datos que de alguna forma Shiryu se está queriendo comunicar con nosotros, está queriendo que lo ayudemos —concluyó Shion.  
—¿Está pidiendo ayuda? —se extrañó el Cisne.  
—Sí —continuó Shion con voz tranquila, demasiada para la situación en la que estaban envueltos, pues arriba en su cuarto Shiryu agonizaba—, porque nos da un lugar, una pista geográfica.

—No entiendo —reconoció Hyoga y Shion trató de recordar para citarle las palabras claves.

—"Una casa. Loma. Pueblo cerca de un riachuelo".  
—Una casa en una loma que está en un pueblo cerca de un largo riachuelo —descifró el Phoenix volviendo a tomar asiento para quedar dentro del círculo de conversación.  
—Veo que vas comprendiendo, Ikki —premió Dohko sonriendo apenas—. Lo que no encaja del todo son las frases: "sin precio" y "sueño, visión", pero creemos tener alguna idea. Quizás se refiera a esta persona o ser que le está causando este daño a Shiryu.  
—Inmortal. —Esta vez el más pequeño de todos pronunció aquella palabra con más fuerza, siendo oído por todos los presentes en la sala— ¿Qué puede ser inmortal? —Esa definición lo alarmó por demás.  
—Bien, Seiya. Ese es otro punto —respondió el patriarca y entrelazó los dedos sobre la rodilla —También lo hemos discutido. —Dirigió la mirada a Dohko para cederle la palabra.  
—Según mis investigaciones y lo que he podido dialogar con Saga y Shaka, se trata de un Vrykolakas, según Géminis, y un Masan según Virgo.  
—¿Y eso? —Shun abrió grande los ojos sin comprender una sola palabra, y no había sido el único desconcertado.  
—Kuang-Shi en mi idioma —respondió Dohko intentado alarmarlos lo menos posible— Jikininki en el japonés. —En ese momento Seiya se llevó ambas manos a la boca, estupefacto, y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, en su interior una voz gritó "¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre supe que existían!".  
—Upyr en el ruso —finalizó Libra bajando la vista al suelo algo perturbado.  
—Vampiro —tradujo el Cisne tragando saliva y aferrándose al brazo del sillón con los dedos—. Un vampiro.

Ikki y Shun se miraron como intentando encontrar en las pupilas del otro una explicación coherente a todo. Como quien espera que todo fuera una broma, se quedaron callados, expectantes a las palabras que Shion intentaba pronunciar.

—De todos modos las definiciones no se acercan realmente a lo que es en verdad este ser. Ya que un Masan es el fantasma de un niño que disfruta atormentando y matando a otros niños. Queda descartado desde ya. Shiryu ha dejado de ser un niño desde hace tiempo —argumentó el Patriarca—, pero Shaka mantuvo esta idea porque los vampiros tradicionales suelen alimentarse de sus víctimas sin dar demasiadas vueltas. Aparentemente no es un vampiro común el que visita a Shiryu.  
—Ahora todo encaja —dijo el Phoenix cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento—. Estos días, durante todo un mes, Shiryu estuvo recibiendo la visita de esta... cosa.  
—Claro, de haber sido un vampiro tradicional de la fantasía y de la ciencia ficción Shiryu hubiera muerto la misma noche que fue visitado —aclaró Dohko y continuó explicando—. Un Upyr no puede ser, ya que ataca solamente de día. Se levanta al mediodía para devorar a niños y luego sigue con sus padres. Tampoco encaja.  
—El más acertado hasta hace unas horas nos pareció el Vrykolakas, este ser se genera de varias maneras. Entre las que se halla una conducta inmoral —dijo Aries—. Suele viajar en la oscuridad. Golpea las puertas, nombrando en voz alta a alguno de los habitantes de la casa. En caso de responder, la persona muere poco tiempo después. Cuanto más envejece el Vrykolakas, más habilidades obtiene.  
—¿Y el Kuang-Shi? —Se animó a preguntar el Pegasus, aquello le había dado mucha curiosidad, casi tanto como el miedo que le recorría las venas.  
—Se genera cuando un espíritu maligno posee un cadáver reciente —respondió Libra—, su apariencia es aterradora y se cree también que cuanto más envejece más hábil se vuelve.  
—¿Sirve de algo saber qué clase de ser es? —preguntó Andrómeda impaciente por ayudar a su amigo— Digo, ¿no deberíamos ir tras las pistas? ¿Y ya?  
—Pequeño Shun —pronunció el Patriarca con suma paciencia—. Es indispensable saber a qué nos enfrentamos.  
—Solo así sabremos cómo acabar con él. —Libra apoyó las palabras de su compañero—. No se olviden de que es inmortal.  
—Bueno, pero entonces... —interrumpió el Cisne— ¿De todas esas definiciones? ¿Cuál es la más acertada?  
—Ninguna —respondió el lemuriano con tranquilidad y sorprendiéndolo a todos.  
—¿Cómo? —Se alarmó el Phoenix, así no llegarían a ningún lado, y manifestó su desconcierto—. Así no avanzaremos mucho que digamos —chistó. Shion miró a Dohko y este, sin dejar de mirarlo a él, como esperando el permiso para hablar, continuó.  
—Shiryu habla en otros idiomas, ¿cierto? Tenemos un nombre que repite insistentemente: Alesky. —Todos asintieron— Alesky es un nombre de origen polaco. Estuvimos buscando información sobre ello en nuestro viaje y viendo los síntomas de Shiryu podemos afirmar sin temor a equivocarnos que se trata de un Mara. —Se produjo en la sala un nuevo silencio necesario, demasiada información de golpe que debía ser analizada y asimilada.

Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos y mientras Seiya conocía por primera vez y en carne propia ese sentimiento llamado horror, Shun buscaba la manera de recordar algún riachuelo con aquellas características. Hyoga analizaba las palabras de Libra, las últimas palabras. "Mara".

Ikki era un mar de cavilaciones, por un lado aquel nombre Alesky que le sonaba extrañamente familiar y por el otro lo apremiante de la situación. Shion y Dohko, cada uno por su cuenta, siguieron sacando conclusiones, sus mentes trabajaban con prisa, desesperados por encontrar pronto un camino que los llevara a una solución, a la salvación de Shiryu. El temor latente de Aries era enfrentarse con algo que no sólo amenazaba al Dragón, sino también a la diosa misma.

**(…)**

Ese silencio se vio interrumpido por un nuevo crepitar de la leña. El fuego en la chimenea comenzaba a morir lanzando lo último que quedaba de luz y calor. Seiya permanecía aturdido, sin embargo se animó a ser el primero en preguntar qué era un Mara, y con paciencia Shion se dispuso a explicar en general.

—Creemos que es un Mara porque estos seres son de origen polaco.  
—Se lo conoce como el espíritu de una persona sin bautizar —acotó Dohko intentando ayudar a la explicación de su amigo, este asintió prosiguiendo.  
—Se presenta siempre de noche, oprimiendo a sus víctimas.  
—Eso quiere decir —interrumpió Shun, su voz se tornó opaca, apagada, como sofocada por la angustia— de que nuestras sospechas no estaban tan erradas. Shiryu estuvo recibiendo visitas.  
—Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué Shiryu jamás nos alertó de todo esto —se extrañó Hyoga estirando las piernas en un gesto de impaciencia.  
—Lo que sucede es que —dijo el Patriarca sonriendo levemente— una vez que el Mara bebe aunque sea una pequeña gota de sangre, convierte a su víctima en su amante.

Ikki levantó la cabeza prestando más atención al diálogo, aquello lo alarmó y comprendió por qué nunca el Dragón les había advertido, de cierta forma este ser lo había dominado, lo había poseído desde un principio.

—¿Y luego? ¿Qué ocurre con la víctima? —se aventuró a preguntar el Phoenix.  
—Vuelve a visitarlo todas las noches hasta causarle la muerte —respondió Libra con infinita tristeza.  
—Le apetece también la sangre de los niños —comentó el lemuriano solo para sumar algo más a las características de ese ser.  
—A veces suele presentarse como un niño, o una mujer, pero siempre dependiendo del deseo de la víctima —dijo Libra con semblante muy serio—. A veces suele adoptar formas terroríficas.  
—Por eso —analizó Andrómeda— habla de un niño de cabellos blancos, ¿no?  
—Claro —asintió Aries—; pero no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta.  
—Entonces —habló Seiya rompiendo su silencio— ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Shiryu? ¿Qué podemos hacer por él? ¿Hay alguna forma de quitarle esa maldición?  
—Sí —respondió Dohko y suspiró—, solo acabando con el Mara. Esa, lamentablemente, es la única forma.  
—¿Qué esperamos? Vamos tras él. —El Cisne su puso de pie dispuesto a todo.  
—Tranquilo, Cygnus —pronunció Shion con una sonrisa de comprensión—. Por empezar no sabemos dónde buscar y en tal caso de que lo sepamos no olvides que un Mara es inmortal.  
—¿Completamente inmortal? —investigó Ikki en igual estado que su amigo, quería salir cuanto antes del lugar para acabar con ese ser— Digo, ¿seguro que no hay forma de acabar con él?  
—Eso es lo que no sabemos, de lo que no estamos seguros con Shion. —Hubo un deje de esperanzas en las palabras del Anciano Maestro—. No olvidemos que somos Santos. Aun así ¿ustedes saben de algún Santo que se hubiera enfrentado alguna vez con un Mara?

Todos, absolutamente todos, negaron; sin embargo no tenían nada que perder averiguándolo, cierto: la vida, pero si no hacían algo pronto por su amigo lo perderían a él y eso no podían permitirlo, no lo dejarían a Shiryu sumergirse en un sueño eterno, en una pesadilla sin retorno.

El pesado silencio que se instaló en la sala se disipó con un fuerte alarido proveniente del cuarto del Dragón. Seiya levantó rápidamente la cabeza, al igual que lo hizo el resto. Mirándose entre sí no lo dudaron y subieron como tiro las escaleras de la mansión, tardaron escasos segundo en llegar frente a la puerta abierta del pelilargo, este descansaba tranquilamente en su cama, o por lo menos lo más tranquilo que podía estar, ya que se retorcía y llorisqueaba repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

Shion y Dohko entraron al cuarto investigando con su mirada, se acercaron a la ventana con el fin de encontrarse con algo o alguien que podía haber sido el causante de ese grito. Mientras, los otros cuatro Santos de Bronce consolaban a Shiryu dentro de sus posibilidades.  
Mientras Libra revisaba el baño personal, Aries se quedó en la ventana dándole la espalda y de brazos cruzados.

—Debemos ir —apremió Hyoga poniéndose cada vez más impaciente—, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí.  
—Eso es cierto —reconoció el Patriarca—, pero ¿por dónde empezar?  
—Yo lo sé —habló Shun consiguiendo que todos le prestaran más atención, con algo de duda agregó—: Tengo una idea.  
—Dila muchacho —alentó Libra con las esperanzas renovadas volviendo del baño sin encontrar nada de importancia.  
—Detrás del restaurante en donde trabajo los fines de semana, "La vieja bodega" —dijo Andrómeda balbuceando a causa del nudo en la garganta— Hay un pequeño riachuelo.

—Genial, hermanito —dijo Ikki. Al ver que todos abrieron los ojos y sonrieron agradecidos por el dato se apresuró a aclarar.

—Pero no estoy seguro ya que es un pequeño riachuelo sin agua. Muy estrecho, casi ni parece un riachuelo y la gente lo cruza cuando no hay agua —bajó la vista posando sus aguadas esmeraldas sobre su querido amigo pelilargo—. Lo sé porque una compañera mía siempre me comenta que para ahorrar tiempo corta camino por ese riachuelo cuando es de día, pero que no le agrada demasiado ya que muy cerca hay una casa abandonada que luce fantasmal.  
—¡Es el lugar perfecto, Shun! —exclamó Dohko repleto de alegría.  
—Desde ya —acotó Aries contagiado por ese sentimiento—. En el balbuceo de Shiryu jamás afirma que ese riachuelo posee agua o que es pequeño o grande. Solo dice que es largo.  
—De eso estoy seguro —afirmó Andrómeda recobrando su sonrisa habitual—. Es muy largo ya que sigue su recorrido hasta desembocar en el mar, por lo que tengo entendido.  
—Además hay una casa. ¿Verdad, hermano? —preguntó el Phoenix demostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo alegría y fuego en la voz—. Solo nos falta la loma.  
—No sé si esta sobre una loma. Jamás pasé por allí —negó Shun un poco apesadumbrado.  
—No importa, Shun. Por lo menos ya sabemos por dónde empezar —lo consoló el Cisne mirando a todos sus compañeros con más impaciencia que antes.  
—No hay tiempo que perder. Vamos —apremió Libra saliendo por la puerta, pero frenó los pasos cuando el silencioso Seiya habló repleto de terror.  
—Yo... me quedo con Shiryu. Alguien tiene que quedarse con él, ¿no? —balbuceó y una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en el rostro de Ikki al descubrir el miedo.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás asustado? —preguntó el Phoenix consiguiendo que el menor de los Kido lo fulminara con los ojos—. Tiemblo del miedo —ironizó al ver esa mirada.  
—Haces bien —espetó el Pegasus ofendido, pero la sonrisa pícara y la mirada del otro que imploraba el perdón consiguió calmarlo—. Más allá de eso. Alguien tiene que quedarse con él. No lo podemos dejar completamente solo. ¿Y si esa cosa _Mara_ vuelve?  
—Tienes razón —reconoció el Patriarca—, lo llevaremos. —Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos. ¡¿Llevarlo?! Ante la mirada atónita, Libra salió en rescate de su amigo comprendiendo los motivos.  
—Shion tiene razón. Lo mejor será llevarlo. No sabemos contra lo que nos enfrentamos y si Seiya se queda a solas con un indefenso Shiryu, podría ser mucho, inclusive hasta para el mismo Pegasus. Mejor que estemos todos juntos.  
—¡¿Pero cómo lo llevaremos?! ¡No puede ni moverse! —exclamó el Cisne estupefacto.  
—Entre Seiya y Shun lo cargarán. Es lo más prudente.

La voz de Aries fue firme y clara, tanto que sin más los Santos menores obedecieron cargando de un brazo al inválido Dragón. Por la derecha Shun y por la izquierda, Seiya. Entre los dos bajaron por las escaleras sin demasiadas dificultades llegando ante la puerta.

—¿Estamos... seguros de esto? —preguntó el Phoenix en plural al ver la lluvia caer estrepitosamente y golpeando el suelo— ¿No será peor para Shiryu llevarlo bajo esta lluvia?  
—Shiryu no está enfermo —corrigió Dohko comprendiendo los temores del Phoenix—. La lluvia lo afectará tanto como a nosotros, pero no más.  
—Bien. Vamos —dijo Seiya dándose aliento a sí mismo, pero enseguida paró en seco— ¡Un momento! —Todos lo observaron esperando a que dijera algo coherente, y lo hizo, no piensen lo contrario.

—¿Qué? —Lo apremió Ikki.

—¡Las armaduras! —exclamó el Pegasus. Shion sonrió ahogando la risa para luego acotar lo obvio.  
—Seiya, de nada nos servirán las armaduras frente a un Mara.  
—Gracias. ¡¿Y me lo dice así?! —El Pegasus tragó saliva, gran consuelo el del Patriarca.

Fue un momento gracioso entre tanta desdicha, ver como el Santo más leal de Athena, que había luchado incansablemente contra cientos de enemigos, se encontraba aterrorizado frente a la idea de luchar con un Vampiro. Porque en sí, Seiya nunca le temió a esa cosa por ser inmortal, pues sin ir más lejos los dioses lo eran, pero la diferencia estaba en que con un simple tiro de la flecha de Sagitario se acababa todo, con hacer estallar su cosmos había podido vencer a los dioses. En cambio, ¿qué haría frente a un Mara? ¿Cómo lucharía? ¿Lograría hacerle algo con su _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken_? ¿Si la armadura no servía de nada, de qué servía entonces su presencia? Una mirada tranquilizadora por parte de Ikki le arrancó una sonrisa al Pegasus.

Caminando bajo la lluvia por calles oscuras de la ciudad, el Phoenix notó el estado de Seiya y buscaba consolarle sus miedos internos lejos de querer burlarse de él; eso, el Pegasus lo comprendía y lo agradecía en su interior.

Luego de media después llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad de Fukuyima. Shion y Dohko caminaban más adelante siendo seguidos por Ikki e Hyoga que iban a la par. Más atrás, rezagados con Shiryu, caminaban Seiya y Shun. Este último daba las indicaciones casi a los gritos ya que la lluvia intensa amortiguaba las palabras.

—¡Doblen! ¡A su izquierda! —indicaba Andrómeda— ¡Sigan el camino de tierra sin desviarse!

Todos obedecieron y poco a poco las luces de la ciudad dejaron de alumbrarlos. A lo lejos se pudo vislumbrar el restaurante en donde Shun trabajaba; lo dejaron atrás cuando ese camino de tierra los hizo cambiar de rumbo para luego cruzar el largo riachuelo.

—Ahora. Comprendo. Porque. Tu compañera. Solo. Lo cruza. De día —dijo el Pegasus como pudo. Comenzaba a agotarse por estar cargando el cuerpo de Shiryu y luchando contra sus miedos internos— Es la _boca del lobo_.  
—Sí. No hay luces de noche y es todo descampado. —Reconoció Shun, no era el lugar indicado para una joven muchacha.  
—Allí está la casa —señaló el Cisne y apuró el paso; el Phoenix lo siguió detrás hasta que Aries los alertó.  
—Vayan con cuidado. No se adelanten mucho.

La suerte pareció estar de su lado cuando la lluvia comenzó a decrecer dándoles un respiro. Las pesadas gotas heladas dejaban de caer sobre sus cuerpos azotándolos. A lo lejos se podía visualizar una casa enorme que se erguía sobre una colina, una pequeña loma. La infraestructura añejada parecía que iba a venirse abajo en cualquier momento, la puerta y las ventanas de donde colgaban las desvencijadas persianas simulaban ser la boca y los ojos de un monstruo. O esa fue la sensación que les dio a los más pequeños logrando que frenaran los pasos. Notando la situación Libra dio las indicaciones con voz firme y autoritaria.

—Ustedes dos quédense aquí afuera con Shiryu. Nosotros cuatro iremos a investigar.

El Cisne y el Phoenix nada objetaron, prefirieron las cosas así, sobre todo Ikki quien no quería ver involucradas a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo en algo tan turbio. Por su lado Hyoga tuvo un sentimiento similar. Además Seiya no podría ayudarlos con el miedo que desprendían sus ojos y los de Shun, quien era todo un caso. Quizás no podría hacerle daño al Mara por el simple hecho de que jamás podía hacerle daño a nada ni a nadie. No era prudente que fuera con ellos, estorbarían poniendo a los más grandes alertas y atentos por su seguridad.

Andrómeda manifestó su deseo de ayudar, y a pesar de su miedo, el Pegasus también, no se quedaría ahí sin hacer nada por el Dragón, pero Shion los convenció diciéndoles que la mejor manera de ayudar era quedándose con él para protegerlo del Mara, porque quizás el ser pretendiera apoderarse de su víctima. Esa explicación le cayó como un balde de agua fría al pobre Pegasus. Sin más dejaron que los otros cuatro se metieran dentro de la vieja casona.

El Patriarca entró primero. Una densa oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, a su lado Libra se tapó la nariz con una mano pues un hedor a cadáver y humedad se entremezclaba nublándole los sentidos. El Phoenix observó con impaciencia el amplio lugar en donde no había ningún mueble, solo se podía ver las ventanas de madera, las paredes y el piso un tanto destruido. Hyoga estaba parado justo debajo de una gotera y tuvo que correrse de lugar, aunque no le importaba ya que estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies por culpa de la copiosa lluvia que había tenido que enfrentar segundos antes.

Chorreando agua, los hombres siguieron camino en silencio, pero por más que buscaron en los cuartos de abajo no dieron con nada. Dándose por vencidos vieron que lo único que les quedaba era subir esas escaleras tan desvencijadas que ponían en peligro la integridad de quien osara pisarlas.

Afuera la lluvia había cesado por completo, Shiryu descansaba en las piernas de Shun repitiendo una y otra vez "Alesky". Seiya, sentado en la hierba, echó una mirada a la casa, pero tuvo que voltear la vista cuando Andrómeda lo llamó violentamente sacudiéndole un brazo.

—¿Y eso? —señaló Shun con la voz temblorosa. Un niño de tez extremadamente blanca, con su largo cabello lacio y blanco, los miraba pacíficamente, estaba vestido solo con un pijama gris y descalzo— ¿Quién eres? —inquirió guardando compostura.  
—Mi nombre es Alesky —dijo el ente con una voz infantil y dulce. El Pegasus se puso de pie con prisa y el niño lo señaló. Fue lo que necesitó para no dudarlo un segundo más.  
—¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken! —exclamó el Pegasus.  
—¡¿Qué haces, Seiya?! ¡Detente! —Demasiado tarde lo frenaba Andrómeda.

Sin embargo el golpe de Seiya impactó en la nada, perdiéndose por el descampado, la figura del niño ya no estaba, dejándolos desconcertados. Justo en ese momento a Shiryu se le ocurre gritar ese nombre de nuevo consiguiendo llevar al borde de un infarto a sus amigos.

—Era tan solo un niño —susurró Shun ignorando el grito.  
—Shion y Dohko nos advirtieron de que tomaba la apariencia de un niño, Shun —reprochó el Pegasus agitado por el momento tenso—. Y en tal caso no le hice nada. ¿O tú ves el cuerpo por algún lado? —cuestionó y Shun negó con la cabeza.  
—Desapareció —dijo con un deje de desesperación en el tono de voz. Derrotado, el Pegasus se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, aún con el puño fuertemente cerrado. ¿Contra qué luchaban?

Los otros cuatro, dentro de la casa abandonada, intentaban no pisar en falso los escalones desvencijados. La oscuridad, que era parcial, les dificultaba acertar los pasos, pero sin mayores contratiempos llegaron al final del camino encontrando frente a sus ojos una puerta completamente abierta y, tras ella, un hombre de contextura mediana que los observaba, sentado con parquedad en la ventana. Llevaba un largo cabello lacio de color negro que le caía sobre la cara tapando en gran parte las facciones. Sin embargo se dejó ver del todo cuando alzó la cabeza con lentitud, enfocando esos resplandecientes ojos sobre los invasores.

**(…)**

Con lentitud y por prudencia, los cuatro Santos caminaron hacia él, entrando al cuarto. Comprendían que los estaban esperando y no era aconsejable reaccionar con violencia de buenas a primeras.

—Los esperaba —confirmó Alesky casi entre dientes y con un tono de voz que denotaba la molestia que le causaba tenerlos allí—. Trajeron consigo a Shiryu.  
—¿Qué buscas de él? —preguntó Shion siendo el primero en hablar.  
—Lo mismo que busco siempre —respondió poniéndose lentamente de pie, todavía de espaldas a la ventana.  
—Eres un Mara, ¿cierto? —preguntó Dohko como si una respuesta afirmativa los ayudara en algo, lo cierto es que siempre resulta útil saber contra lo que se enfrenta.  
—Así lo parece, ¿no? —Alesky parecía querer burlarse de ellos todo el tiempo. El "Mara" se situó de perfil, observando de costado la ventana y permitiendo así que la débil luz de la luna mostrara con más nitidez su rostro.  
—¡Tú! —exclamó Ikki asombrado y dando un paso al frente, el Patriarca lo detuvo al notar las intenciones de pelear.  
—Tanto tiempo, Ikki —dijo Alesky sonriendo de costado. Se cruzó de brazos con infinita tranquilidad, por lo visto no le temía a ninguno de los cuatro Santos que tenía enfrente.  
—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Hyoga arqueando una ceja.  
—Por supuesto, pato bobo —contestó el Phoenix e hizo un paso hacia atrás cuando Shion le soltó el brazo—. Es el Dragón Negro.  
—Nunca te importó saber nuestros nombres. —Lejos de molestarle a Alesky ese detalle, rompió a reír.  
—Desde ya que _Dragón Negro_ no es un nombre —reconoció Shion observando con parsimonia cada movimiento del otro, atento a cualquier ataque.  
—Ya que hemos podido entablar un diálogo —pronunció Dohko con calma— Alesky, ¿de qué manera pacífica podemos solucionar todo esto?  
—¿Solucionar? —preguntó consternado y elevó las cejas en un gesto burlesco— No hay nada que solucionar.  
—¡Devuélvenos a Shiryu, cretino! —De no haber sido por la nueva interrupción del Patriarca Ikki le hubiera dado un buen golpe.  
—¿Por qué? —indagó el Dragón Negro sin alarmarse. Shion suspiró con alivio, había creído que por el arrebato del Phoenix no tendrían más opciones que luchar.  
—¿Qué buscas de Shiryu? —inquirió Hyoga perdiendo su poca paciencia, él también se le hubiera ido al humo de no ser por el brazo de Dohko que se lo impidió.

Libra consideraba que primero debían saber los motivos que llevaban al Mara a poseer a Shiryu, luego podrían deshacerse de él si en verdad representaba una amenaza. ¡Y vaya que lo era! Pero todo a su tiempo. Porque si en los fines de Alesky estaba involucrada Saori, no solo el pelilargo correría serio peligro, sino también el mundo entero.

—Te lo hemos pedido por las buenas —pronunció Libra con voz dura e inquebrantable.  
—No hay forma de devolverles a Shiryu —confesó Alesky comenzando a impacientarse, en ningún momento se despegó de la ventana—. Digo... sí, la hay —se corrigió.

—Habla —apremió Shion.

—Pero no lo olviden —una sonrisa fúnebre curvó sus labios— soy inmortal.  
—¡Eso está por verse! —exclamó Ikki y elevó el cosmos, pero su amigo se le adelantó.  
—¡Diamond Dust! —La habitación se cubrió de una fina capa de hielo, el suelo brillaba, pero el Cisne lejos de hacerle algo a Alesky, tuvo que ver como escapaba por la ventana dando un salto precipitado. Aunque el golpe le había dado en la espalda no le hizo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera detuvo la huida.  
—¡Deténganse ya mismo los dos! —retó Shion fuera de sí.  
—Fue muy imprudente de su parte. ¡No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar! —Dohko se sumó a la reprimenda.  
—¡Perfecto! —espetó el Phoenix con sarcasmo y furioso— Si es completamente inmortal, ¿cómo haremos?  
—¿Adónde habrá escapado? —se preguntó el Cisne en voz alta, caminó sobre el hielo que se quebraba bajo los pies hasta la ventana para mirar por ella.  
—Shiryu —recordó el patriarca y su amigo Libra no necesitó escuchar nada más, bajó primero las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo.

Comprendiendo la delicada situación en la que se encontraban los más pequeños de los Kido, Ikki e Hyoga bajaron detrás de Shion con el corazón en un puño, ya ni les importaban las escaleras desvencijadas que se destrozaban bajo sus pies. Lo más probable era que Alesky fuera en búsqueda de su víctima y para entonces tendría que vérselas con Seiya y Shun quienes no le permitirían apoderarse del Dragón.

Afuera de la casona, Shun aferraba el cuerpo del pelilargo como si así evitara que este partiera del mundo. Seiya de pie estaba a la defensiva, pues tenía a un tipo adelante vestido solo con un pantalón de cuero negro, semi desnudo caminaba hacia ellos con infinita elegancia y tranquilidad.

Para su desgracia, los Santos de Athena tuvieron que ver como el nuevo _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken_ impactaba de lleno en el Mara sin hacerle un solo rasguño, el ente rió con cinismo y siguió su camino sin perder el estoicismo y el porte algo burlesco y exagerado. Cuando los otros cuatro corrieron a su encuentro una luz dorada detrás de Alesky iluminó en gran parte el lugar.

Todos se distrajeron con ese fenómeno, incluido el Dragón Negro que volteó confundido y asustado, al mismo tiempo que Shiryu exclamaba aquellas palabras que los mayores no pudieron comprender con anterioridad. Recién en ese momento cobraban significado.

— _¡Alesky! ¡Yanni, rasine, roselani!_ —Shiryu consiguió que el nombrado ente le prestara atención.

Por primera vez los Santos pudieron ver en el rostro Alesky un atisbo de miedo. Shion no tardó en comprender la situación, y para el resto quedó todo claro cuando a lo lejos, por el enorme descampado vislumbraron a Aphrodite caminando envestido con su armadura y trayendo consigo a la Diosa Athena y su báculo.

Cualquiera pensaría con algo de coherencia que había sido precipitado y muy imprudente por parte de Piscis traer consigo a Saori, pero lejos de eso Aphrodite solo obedecía la orden que le había dado su diosa, y sin más, como lo mínimo que podía hacer dentro de sus posibilidades, se ofreció a escoltarla llegando a la escena siendo guiados por el cosmos. La muchacha no se quedaría en el Santuario de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada por uno de sus mejores guerreros y mejor amigo.

Dohko pudo comprender recién en ese momento que las palabras de Shiryu vaticinaban ese encuentro, pues no había encontrado otra relación con lo de "Rosa, rosa celestial y regalo de dios" más que con Piscis. Entonces la intención del Dragón, ¿era alertar al mismo Alesky de ello?

El Dragón Negro cayó de rodillas frente a la diosa, quien se mantuvo con un porte erguido, su cosmos brillaba con fuerza calmando los agitados corazones de sus guerreros. Los Santos se mantuvieron ajenos, comprendiendo que Saori no necesitaba protección ya que el enemigo parecía no poder ni siquiera reaccionar, mucho menos ponerse de pie. Sin dejar un segundo de mirar al ente, Athena levantó el báculo, símbolo de la diosa Nike de la victoria y al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba unas palabras un haz de luz salió impactando en Alesky.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejarte con vida, no solo porque quiero de regreso a mi guerrero y a mi amigo, sino porque no puedo permitirte que sigas adelante. —Saori comprendía que Shiryu había sido una víctima más, quizás la primera, pero si lo dejaba ir no sería la última y pronto otra vida estaría en juego—. Pero ahora mismo te liberaré de este sufrimiento. Dejarás de ser un ente en constante búsqueda y tu alma podrá descansar en paz.  
—No quiero —sollozó Alesky, pero Saori no lo dudó un segundo más, no podía permitir que algo así vagara libremente por el mundo, amenazando vidas inocentes. Justo cuando ese haz de luz golpeó a Alesky, Shiryu despertó gritando su nombre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, para luego caer destrozado en puro llanto sobre las piernas de Shun.  
—¡No! —gritó el Dragón hundiendo más la cabeza para evitar ver como el cuerpo de Alesky se desintegraba por completo sumido en una intensa luz dorada.  
—Shiryu —balbuceó Seiya acercándose más a él, arrodillándose en la hierba para acariciarle la larga cabellera en son de consuelo.  
—¡¿Por qué?!  
—Shiryu... estás bien. —Se alegró Andrómeda soltando las primeras lágrimas de felicidad—Estás de vuelta. Con nosotros...  
—Shiryu —pronunció Saori acercándose a su guerrero—. Espero que sepas comprenderme y no te enojes conmigo —pidió al notar la situación.

—No —gimoteó.

—No podía permitir que un ser con esas características…  
—¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?! —interrumpió el pelilargo sin dejar de llorar sobre la falda de su amigo.  
—No entiendo qué te ocurre Shiryu —se animó a expresar Hyoga— ¡Estás con nosotros! ¡De vuelta!  
—De Alesky no quedó ni rastro —dijo Ikki con algo de alegría.

Aphrodite, sin emitir palabra alguna, comenzó a cubrir la casona con rosas rojas que hizo aparecer de la nada con su cosmos, al comprender la triste situación. Les sorprendió ver una lágrima amarga recorrer su blanca mejilla.

—Él... —pronuncio Shiryu incorporándose con lentitud en la hierba— Él solo quería un poco de compañía. —Secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

—Shiryu —murmuró Saori acongojada.

—Solo eso. No quiso hacerme daño.  
—Niño, pronto estarás bien. Te lo prometo —dijo Dohko con infinito desconsuelo reconociendo que había sido todo muy precipitado.  
—Maestro —se sorprendió el Dragón y guió la mirada observando a cada uno— Patriarca... —reconoció a Shion quien se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
—Comprendemos ahora que tú siempre quisiste ayudarlo —dijo el Patriarca sosteniendo al pelilargo de un brazo, este asintió—. Pero te estaba matando.  
—Lo sé —dijo Shiryu dejando a todos sorprendidos y hasta asustados de su drástica decisión— Pero igual. Ya está. Todo terminó —concluyó con un tinte afligido y angustioso en la voz, echando una última mirada a la casa ahora cubierta de rosas rojas.

Ayudado por Shun y Seiya otra vez, Shiryu dio los primeros pasos luego de pasarse casi un mes en cama. Todos caminaron dejando atrás la siniestra casona y ese extraño y atípico episodio, rumbo a la mansión.

Los mayores y la diosa no tardaron en comprender lo delicado de la situación, el resto lo hizo a su tiempo. Con una infinita angustia en el pecho que no lo dejó jamás, el Dragón tuvo que dejar atrás al ser que adoró y al que se había entregado una noche, aun sabiendo a lo que se exponía. Alesky nada más se sentía solo y por eso había ido en búsqueda del hombre que en antaño había sido un enemigo y le había enseñado el significado de la palabra "amistad".

El Dragón Negro había vuelto del Averno gracias a su profundo deseo de poder verlo una vez más y agradecerle en persona y con actos todo lo que le había hecho sentir. Llevándoselo por decisión mutua a su mundo. La compañía de Shiryu nunca tuvo precio, no se comparaba con absolutamente nada y la vida eterna en el Averno era muy fría y solitaria.

Todo ese tiempo en el que el Dragón estuvo supuestamente poseído, albergaba en su interior la esperanza de poder advertirle a Alesky del serio peligro que corría. Nunca supieron cómo, pero el Dragón había tenido la facultad o el buen tino de intuir que Saori, siendo una diosa, acabaría con su cosmos a un ser tan insignificante como lo era un vampiro, un demonio de clase baja que no se comparaba con el poder de un dios.

La luna brillaba con extraña refulgencia; el corazón de Shiryu hecho trizas hablaba a través de sus apagados ojos que destilaban soledad y tristeza. ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar ese desasosiego y abandono que le oprimía el pecho?

Las secuelas de un Mara tardaban varios días, a veces años, en desaparecer. Aquellos que eran víctimas se sumergían en un peligroso abatimiento, sin poder comprender el porqué de su infinito tormento. Ese sufrimiento acababa solo cuando por fin se convertían en uno.

Todos estaban a su lado con el fin de ayudarlo a superar esa pena. Con el tiempo las heridas cicatrizarían y el Dragón podría ver una vez más la luz de la vida brillar con intensidad, dejando de lado la angustia y el aislamiento.

**+++ FIN +++**

20/06/2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Alesky:** El protector de los hombres.  
>  **Ashling:** Sueño, visión (Desconocido).  
>  **Bialy:** Niño de cabellos blancos.  
>  **Felcia:** Dichosa y afortunada.  
>  **Lyde:** Loma (Desconocido).  
>  **Lynton:** Pueblo cerca del riachuelo (Desconocido).  
>  **Mandek:** Soldado.  
>  **Marek:** Persona de guerra.  
>  **Olessia:** Ayudante y defensora de la humanidad.  
>  **Prince:** Primero, príncipe (Desconocido).  
>  **Rasine:** Rosa.  
>  **Roselani:** Rosa celestial (Desconocido).  
>  **Spike:** Largo, clavo largo (Desconocido).  
>  **Studs:** Una casa (Desconocido).  
>  **Tanek:** Inmortal.  
>  **Tesia:** Amada por Dios.  
>  **Tola:** Sin precio.  
>  **Valeska:** Gobernante glorioso.  
>  **Yanni:** Regalo de Dios (Desconocido).
> 
> **\+ Brucolaque / Brukolako / Vrykolakas:** Oriundo de las regiones del mar Adriático y del mar Egeo. Se genera de varias maneras, entre las que se halla una conducta inmoral. Suele viajar en la oscuridad. Golpea las puertas, nombrando en voz alta a alguno de los habitantes de la casa. En caso de responder, la persona muere poco tiempo después. Cuanto más envejece, más habilidades obtiene.
> 
> **\+ Jikininki:** Vampiro de origen japonés.
> 
> **\+ Kuang-Shi:** De origen chino. Se genera cuando un espíritu maligno posee un cadáver reciente. Su apariencia es aterradora. Cuanto más envejece, más hábil es. Se cree que puede volar.
> 
> **\+ Mara:** De origen eslavo, aunque también se haya en las leyendas de Kashube, Polonia. Es el espíritu de una mujer sin bautizar. Se presenta siempre de noche, oprimiendo a sus víctimas. Una vez que bebe la sangre de una persona, se transforma en su amante. Luego vuelve a visitarlo hasta causar su muerte. Le apetece también la sangre de los niños.
> 
> **\+ Upyr:** De origen ruso. Es extremadamente vicioso. Se dedica a atacar en primer lugar a los niños, continuando con sus padres. Del mismo modo que Upier se levanta al mediodía y regresa a medianoche. Su aspecto es casi humano.
> 
> _En 1047 por primera vez, aparece escrita la palabra Upir, que significa vampiro en ruso, en referencia a un príncipe ruso._
> 
> La información fue extraída del libro " **Vampiros** " de _Madhir_ , un libro un tanto fantoche pero que me sirvió mucho a la hora de crear esta historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada.


End file.
